


Never Be Enough

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Line of Succession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance has been part of the Galra Empire for the past decaphebe at the side of Lotor as his mate, but still, the Generals are not happy with the marriage. Lance takes up the challenge that was never set.If the Empire won't be happy until he is knocked up than by the ancients he will do everything in his power to fix that problem.





	Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts), [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> A long-awaited gift for [SharkGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl) and [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13) who helped inspire this a few month back... sorry it took so long
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking over this piece.

#  Never Be Enough

 

“What the hell do you mean that your Generals aren’t happy?” Lance paced their bedroom, his hands flying a million miles a minute. 

Lotor sat back in bed watching his mate in amusement, “Love, what does it matter what is said?”

“Tell me again, what did that big gorilla say?” Lance spun to look at Lotor.

Lotor sighed, “I told you this already…”

“Please…” Lance whined.

“Come here love,” Lotor held out his arms to Lance, not continuing until his husband was on his lap, “Sendak was just worried that I might be viewed as a weak Alpha. That I am not able to train such a petite Omega.”

Lance huffed out a breath. He hated being called ‘petite’, but compared to the Galra, humans were down right tiny. “I’ll have you know I am considered tall where I come from.”

“Oh darling,” Lotor hummed as he nuzzled against his mate, “I love you just as you are.”

“What about me isn’t good enough, though?” Lance grumbled, “I went through with the whole Galran tradition, we were mated in a public ceremony. It was embarrassing, I was knotted in public for crying out loud! What more do they want?”

Lotor ran his hands along Lance trying to sooth him.

“It’s because I haven’t gotten pregnant yet isn’t it,” Lance’s voice was small. “Maybe you should find another mate cause I’m just a failure.”

Lotor growled at that, “I did not choose you for your fertility, Love. Things like kits will come in time.”

Lance nuzzled into Lotor’s embrace, “That is what it's about though, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps.”

“What the hell would make them happy?” Lance sighed, “Didn’t anyone defend me? What about Acxa? She likes me, I think.”

“Of course she likes you,” Lotor hesitated, “Acxa just said that it had been over a decapheob and there were still no kits.”

“It seems that anything less than me riding your cock twenty-four seven… you know what?” Lance snapped his fingers, “I have an idea.”

Lotor chuckled, “What is it that you are thinking, Love?”

Lance pushed himself up from Lotor, turning so that he was straddling his husband and mate, “I am going to ride you until I am pregnant.”

Lotor cocked his head with a sigh, “What?”

“If they want me on your cock constantly until I’m knocked up then I’m down.”

“Uhh, I have no interest in knocking you anywhere.”

Lance snorted, “It just means pregnant.”

“Oh,” Lotor blushed, “then I shall knock you wherever you want, Love.”

Lance chuckled, “Up, the phrase is knocked up.”

Lotor pulled Lance into a deep kiss, “Whatever you desire, my Love.”

“You know what this means,” Lance wiggled his hips garnering a pleased gasp from Lotor, “this means that you will not be allowed to leave our bed.”

“Sounds dreadful, how will I survive?” Lotor purred as he nipped along Lance’s neck, ensuring to suck his scent gland.

A purr rumbled from Lance, the bedroom filing with the warm scent or aroused Omega. Lotor could feel his cock thickening as his own scent answered his mate. The pair pulled themselves free of their clothing, Lance’s slick already creating a damp spot on Lotor’s lap.

Lotor pressed his fingers up inside, enjoying the gasp which erupted from his mate, “You are so wet here, and it isn’t even your heat.”

Lance bit Lotor’s bottom lip, “What can I say? You are very arousing.”

“It’s quite the compliment,” Lotor flipped Lance to his back as he kissed his way down his mate’s chest. “They say only the strongest of Alphas can make their mates wet as though in heat, even when they are out of their cycle.”

Lance moaned and writhed as Lotor thrusted his fingers inside, pumping them into the wet heat. Lotor wrapped his mouth around Lance’s length, humming as he lapped up the pre cum which drooled from the slit. His fingers moved faster, scissoring with each thrust.

“You are doing so well, cum for me my Love,” Lotor crooned before taking Lance into his mouth once again.

Lance whimpered, thrusting up into Lotor’s mouth. He was so close, he could feel the knot of pleasure that was building. Lotor added in a third finger, making Lance’s back arch, pressing himself deeper until he came down his mate’s throat. Lance cried out as Lotor continued to suck every last drop, humming his pleasure with each swallow. 

Lotor came off with a wet sound, his fingers still moving inside of Lance, “Delightful.”

“Alpha,” Lance whimpered. 

“I love you so much my beautiful Omega,” Lotor kissed Lance’s hip with reverence. 

Lotor slipped his slick coated fingers from inside of Lance, bringing them to his lips, moaning as the familiar sweet taste enveloped him. He nuzzled into Lance’s neck, nipping along the sensitive gland, releasing pleased Omega pheromones. 

“Oh yesss,” Lance whined, “I need you inside me, I want you.”

“You wish is my command, Love,” Lotor said as he lined himself up and guided himself inside his mate. 

There was a satisfied sigh as Lotor seated himself deep inside his Omega. Lance tightened around Lotor’s cock, as though trying to pull him in deeper. Lotor growled as he thrusted deeper, mouthing over their bond mark, thick callused skin formed the scar in the shape of Lotor’s teeth. A matching mark from Lance decorated Lotor’s violet skin. 

Lotor wrapped his arms around his mate, changing their position while staying inside. Lance whined at the motion, only to groan when he felt Lotor sink deeper inside of him. 

“You look so beautiful riding above me Love,” Lotor praised his mate, caressing the side of his face. 

Lance preened at the praise, leaning back as he rode Lotor, whimpers and moans with each thrust. Lotor didn’t care of they got pregnant, it wasn’t that he didn’t want kits, but what they had was special. It wasn’t often that a political marriage worked out. Lotor had to admit to himself that he really enjoyed their alone time and worried at what a newborn would add in terms of stress. He loved his wild and gregarious human husband and mate. 

Lotor could feel his knot beginning to inflate, stretching out Lance’s insides. Lance moaned above him, grinding himself down and tightening around him.

“Something you want, Love?” Lotor grinned.

“Knot me Alpha,” Lance whined, “make me round with your seed.”

Lotor moaned thrusting up once more as the knot fully inflated and caught against Lance’s rim. He felt his balls tighten as he came, Lance’s back arching as he felt the rush of release. Lotor caught Lance as he collapsed bonelessly against his chest. Purrs emanated from the Omega, the vibrations rattling through them both.

Lotor kissed the top of his mate’s head, gently stroking Lance’s back. “You were perfect my Love.”

“Mmm,” Lance purred, “you are amazing, Babe.”

There was a knock on the bedroom door which made Lance startle, tugging slightly at their connection. Lotor moved to cover them as he spoke, “Yes?”

Acxa stepped inside, “General Sendak is back with his report. He said it was urgent, but if you would prefer I can advise that you are busy.”

Lance turned to look at the general, “Perfect, escort him on in.”

Acxa blinked confused looking from Lance to Lotor, “Sir?”

Lotor smirked, “You heard my Empress, send him in.”

Lance settled himself once more against Lotor’s bare chest, his insides clamping down around Lotor’s knot.

“Did you want something to cover yourself my pet?” Lotor asked his voice low in Lance’s ear.

“No,” Lance wiggled slightly, “I want them to have no questions about what is happening.”

Lotor snorted, “I think the scent of our mating leaves no doubt.”

“I told you, I won’t be coming off of this cock until I am pregnant.”

Lotor looked to his mate whose lip was out in full pout, gauging his answer carefully. “My Love, pet, you know that will be highly impractical. I have meetings and events…”

“Which will all be regulated to this room where I will be remaining on you.” Lance leaned forward to nip at his mate’s ear lobe, “Besides, isn’t the thought of everyone seeing how well you fill me exciting? I thought you liked showing off what a good boy I am.”

Lotor groaned, feeling his knot that had just started to deflate twitch as though it were ready for round two. Lance seemed to have noticed Lotor’s renewed arousal as he began to rock against him, bringing him back to full thickness once more. It was like this that Sendak marched into the bedroom, Lance moving above Lotor, letting out sweet moans as he fucked himself on his mate. 

There was a cough from the doorway which had Lotor look over to find General Sendak, a massive and battle worn Galran, standing awkwardly just inside the threshold. “Your Grace.”

Lotor’s nails dug into Lance’s hips as he thrusted up with a small snarl, his knot inflating once more making his mate quiet as he felt the rush of heat flow into him. Lotor smirked as he felt the wet warmth of Lance’s release against his abdomen. Lotor nuzzled into Lance’s neck, breathing in his scent. When Lance settled, Lotor looked up to the waiting General, enjoying the look of discomfort on the older man’s face. 

“So Sendak,” Lotor mused looking to the older man, “I understood that what you had to say was of utter importance. That you needed to speak to me this very moment.”

Sendak’s nostrils flared, it was obvious that their scent was affecting even the seasoned warrior. “I can come back later.”

Lotor snorted, “All important can wait?”

“I have no wish to watch you and  _ this creature _ mate.”

Lotor growled low and threateningly, the sound startling Lance from his calm slumber to look up blearily at his mate. “You  _ dare _ to treat my mate with such disrespect again I will remove your head from your shoulders no matter your rank and experience. This  _ creature, _ as you so distastefully put, is your Empress, and is doing exactly what you and your kin so clearly keep repeating. That my mate is not round with pups, how exactly do you think pups are created Sendak?”

The old general fell to his knee, his head bowed. “I beg your forgiveness, I meant no disrespect.”

“You meant full disrespect.” Lotor snorted, “Don’t bother to lie to me, you are far too old for that and it is unbecoming for such a high ranking general.”

“As you command Emperor,” Sendak kept his head down, the tips of his ears twitching as he heard the sound of the Omega starting to move and moan lightly.

Lotor hummed with pleasure as Lance shifted and began to kiss his chest, the scent of arousal coming from him in strong waves. He glanced over to Sendak who was still kneeled with his head low to the ground, it would serve him right to have to sit through as they fucked once more. 

The Alpha inside him snarled at the thought, on one hand the idea of being watched as he fucked his Omega into submission was exciting, on the other he wanted no others to truly see how beautiful and sensual his mate truly was. Lotor growled towards the General having made his decision, “Leave now Sendak and make your report known to Acxa.”

“Vrepit sa,” Sendak said, his fist beating his chest. 

“Ensure that this never happens again,” Lotor said, “next time I may not be as tolerant.”

“Emperor,” Sendak said gravely, his head lowered almost to the floor before he rose to leave. 

Neither Lotor nor Lance even noticed the sound of the door as they were focused solely on each other. 

 

* * *

Three days they were tangled together, Lance keeping to his word of not wanting to come off of his mate. Begrudgingly he would only allow brief moments apart so they could do things like change the sheets or use the facilities. After three days though the paperwork of running an empire had piled up and Acxa, who had been patient until this moment, was insistent of needing the Emperor back.

This is how they found themselves in Lotor’s office, Lance was on Lotor’s lap with the Alpha’s cock solidly inside of him. 

“Really sir,” Acxa sighed, “is this necessary?”

“You want me to be pregnant?” Lance spoke, “This seems to be the only way to have you all believe that I am trying. Besides, this is rather comfortable.”

Lance wiggled in Lotor’s lap, making his mate shiver.

“My Love, I won’t get a single thing done if you keep doing that to me.” Lotor nipped at Lance’s neck, causing the younger man to blush and chuckle. 

Lotor somehow managed to work his way through the tall pile of paperwork, suits and declarations from assorted ministers and political leaders. Acxa stood to the side pointing to what was most important and reminding Lotor when to get back on task as he would every so often get caught up with the Omega who was riding his lap. 

To anyone else it would have just looked like a scene where the Emperor and his mate were sitting together behind their desk. What they wouldn’t have noticed was the fact that neither of them were wearing anything from the waist down. Acxa was thankful for the industrial strength scent neutralizer that Lotor used in his office as it muted the scent of their arousal. As it was though she knew that a weaker person would likely go into rut or heat. 

“Why don’t you just assign someone else to take over these things until you two are done doing whatever it is you think you are doing.” Acxa sighed as the pair began to tease each other once more. 

Lotor looked over to his General, her face was one of annoyance. “I thought this is what you wanted Acxa?”

“You two take things too far.” She glared as Lotor’s hand moved to Lance’s lap and began stroking the Omega’s cock. 

Lotor waved his free hand to Acxa, “I wonder if we do, I think my dear mate had a point, the way that we are watched for any sign of a new heir. To the point where there are now whispers that I should put aside my mate and find another. How better to alleviate these fears than to show just how well cared for I am, and just how good of a mate my Love truly is.”

Lance threw his head back, his body moving in time to Lotor’s stroked. Sensual moans and whimpers poured from his lips, Acxa could feel herself becoming more aroused as she watched. It had been a long time since she last took care of things like that, not one for random hookups, Acxa was someone who put her work ahead of personal pleasures. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had missed Lotor speaking.

“Welcome back,” Lotor smirked.

Acxa bowed her head, “My apologies.”

“That is quite alright,” Lotor said before nipping at his mate’s neck. Lance was leaning back against Lotor writing on the Emperor’s lap, his tunic rucked up to his chest where Lotor was pinching one of his pert nipples until the Omega would moan.

Acxa coughed shifting in her position.

“As I was saying,” Lotor spoke slowly, “perhaps it would be an idea for you to leave us and take care of yourself there.”

Acxa could feel her face grow warm as embarrassment washed over her. Never had she needed to remove herself from something like this, yet she couldn’t deny her feelings at that very moment. 

 

* * *

By the end of the week it was Sendak who came bursting into the royal chambers where he found the pair as they had been all week, locked together. Lance was on his hands and knees mewling as his mate Lotor fucked into him from behind. 

“I believe I made it explicitly clear what would happen if you barged in here once more.” Lotor snarled.

“Yes of course Emperor,” Sendak fell to his knees at once his head bowed.

“I assume this is of importance otherwise Acxa wouldn’t have allowed you to enter here.”

“Both you and your mate, our Empress is being asked for by the Altaean ruler.” Sendak’s head never rose, his eyes locked on the floor in front of his feet.

“Allura?” Lotor asked thrusting sharply into Lance feeling his knot inflate, enjoying the sounds of satisfaction which came from his mate.

“Yes sir,”

Lotor petted Lance’s lower back and hips, making small shallow thrusts pushing his seed deeper into the Omega. 

“Well then I suppose that we will need to go speak with the princess right away.” Lotor mused, “Was there something more?”

Sendak lowered his head further, “I apologize to you both for misspeaking last time. I went over my station to suggest that you put aside your mate, but I really do not think that meeting with the princess would be enhanced by the image of you... locked together.”

Lotor snorted, “While I appreciate your candor, I think that you have said all that is required. Go and send in Acxa. Advise the princess I will be right along.”

As soon as the door closed behind Sendak, Lance turned to blink blearily at Lotor. “It’s okay if you want to go on ahead.”

“What happened to the riding me until you were with kits?” Lotor mused, sighing as he felt the knot deflate allowing him to pull out from Lance slowly. 

Lotor assisted Lance into a more comfortable position on the bed, wrapping an arm around his mate as he nipped along their bonding mark.

Lance hummed his contentment, “I’m pretty sure I already have.”

Lotor jerked back slightly, “What? It’s only been a week there is no way for you to know that.”

Lance chukled, “That is true, but I have to be honest. I was thinking that we were pregnant already before this happened. I just wanted an excuse to make Sendak and the others embarrassed for what they were saying about me.”

“Quite the minx,” Lotor scolded.

Lance nuzzle against Lotor breathing in his scent, “Mmm, are you really complaining?”

“Never, that would just be foolishness.” Lotor gently placed a hand against Lance’s still flat abdomen, “You really think that we were successful?”

Lance hummed in pleasure, “Yeah I think we were, not quickly go deal with the princess, I want more cuddles.”

“As you wish,” Lotor kissed the top of Lance’s head, “I promise to not be too long.”

The chamber doors reopened showing Acxa at the threshold, she bowed to Lotor and Lance, “Did you wish for me to contact one of the chamber attendants for you and your mate?”

“I can dress myself Acxa, and Lance will be staying in bed for some rest.”

Acxa’s eyebrow raised, “ _ Sir? _ ”

Lotor looked to Lance who nodded, turning back to his General. “Lance is with kits.”     

Lance sat up, “It’s still early yet, so please no gossiping about it quite yet.”

Lotor snorted, gaining a curious glance from both his mate and general. “Sorry my love but just the thought of Acxa ‘gossiping’ as you put it.”

Lance shrugged, “That is true, that would imply she has time to do things outside of taking care of you.”

Acxa chuckled, “Thank you for entrusting me with this information, I swear I won’t breathe a word until asked by you. Though I think that the court will wonder given this past week. This being the first time you won’t be riding the Emperor.”

“Let them wonder,” Lotor announced as he walked through the room pulling on a clean tunic and slacks. Lotor went to the be and kissed Lance gently, “I will return Love, was there anything you wanted?”

“Hmm I think I will just sleep, it's been a busy week.” Lance chuckled softly as he settled down in the sea of pillows and blankets.

Lotor grinned, “A hot bath when I return then and some clean sheets might be in order.”

Lance yawned nodding, “Sounds delightful, now shoo shoo, sleep now.”

Lotor pressed his lips to his mate’s temples once more and slipped out the room with Acxa at his heels. Lotor smiled as he saw the way Acxa commanded Ezor to guard the door before they made their way to the audience chamber. This was going to work out, his mate will be accepted, and no more whispers of him putting Lance aside for another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! You can find me [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch) over on twitter where i chat all the things... 
> 
> Comments and kudos always feeds the muse... negative harassment type comments feeds the dragon...


End file.
